Lucas Arden
|-|First Story= |-|Young Adult= |-|The Crown=to be added Summary Pro, short for Protagonist, is the working name of the protagonist of The Black Pillars, which is incidentally also a working name. Personality One of Pro's driving motivations for the story is his desire to find out exactly what he is. He knows he is not human, at least not entirely, but he also knows he isn't a Fantasy. Even when he discovers that what he is is something called a "Hallow", he continues to search for what it means to be a Hallow, and why he became a Hallow. Pro tends to hum to himself when in an uncomfortable situation. Pro is not easily angered, but tends to keep grudges. Initially, Pro also has a problem of being bossy to others without thinking about their feelings and what they want. As part of his bossiness, he also has natural (albeit small) dislike of authority figures, as he is quite proud inside and doesn't like being told what to do. Pro hates lying. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Undetermined Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 at the end of Book 1 '''Classification: '''Unknown as of the end of Book 1 '''Date of Birth: '''Undetermined * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Undetermined '''Birthplace: '''Undetermined '''Weight: '''Undetermined '''Height: '''Undetermined '''Likes: '''Soccer '''Dislikes: '''Undetermined '''Eye Color: '''Green (blue when using powers) '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Undetermined '''Values: '''Undetermined '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Undetermined '''Previous Affiliation: '''None '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''9-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4 and 8, dependent on the Zeroth), Statistics Amplification (can increase his physical abilities and senses via Aether Surges), Enhanced Senses, Absorption (generally non-combat applicable - can absorb Aether to strengthen himself but usually only happens during sleep or meditation. Upon becoming a Hallow, his soul expanded to absorb the souls of his atoms, concepts and everything else), Extrasensory Perception (can perceive the "weak points" in the Everworld and layers of the Neverworld), has a soul so bright it can burn out the physical eyes and blind the Extrasensory Perception of those who see his soul, is aware of every part of his body on a quantum scale, Reactive Evolution (as Aether circulates through his body and soul it alters his nature to grow more resistant to attacks and effects used on him, can constantly evolve and strengthen his soul simply through strong experiences), can ignore and outright break magical contracts (even those he has agreed to uphold, scaling to Damian Andreas), Dream Manipulation (can enter the Dreamlands of the Yog-Sothothium when asleep, and can leave them when he wakes up, even bypassing Nyarlathotep's attempts to keep him there), Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation and Law Manipulation (his Commandment warps the laws and concepts of reality, overpowering Alaya in its area of effect to make his powers possible), Spatial Manipulation (his Commandment allows him to cut through the layers of the Neverworld), Portal Creation (by cutting through the layers of the Neverworld he can create portals to other layers), can damage conceptual beings and bypass some forms of Non-Corporeality (is capable of harming denizens of the Neverworld with his bare hands), Regeneration (at least Low-Mid, can regenerate limbs and from being impaled through the heart), Durability Negation (unconsciously warps the reality of things he hits to make them as damaged as he believes/wants them to be), Blessed (Pro is "blessed" by the Zeroth, and will eventually reach Kadmon and awaken to his purpose, regardless of all else), his soul is Acausal (souls lie beyond the world of Alaya, including all concepts of time, cause and effect), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (as a being of the Everworld a Hallow he can resist Narratives), Spatial Manipulation (survived a Gateway being destroyed while within it, which involves the reality within fracturing and collapsing), Mind Manipulation (resisted the Dark Man's compelling voice, was only partially driven insane by viewing the Chaos at the Centre of Infinity and maintained enough of his mind to escape, and recovered from the partial insanity within minutes), Soul Manipulation (souls are near-indestructible and resist external changes to them, existing beyond concepts of destruction and only being able to be "destroyed" through Henosis or the Will to End's power) and Innate Hallow Resistances 'Attack Potency: At least Street level (can bolster his strength to superhuman degrees, allowing him to defeat the superhuman denizens of the Neverworld), can ignore durability by cutting space Speed: Hypersonic (can keep up with and block Anthony's attacks) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Wall level Durability: Wall level (was able to survive and block hits from the Dark Man - one of which sent him flying through a stone pillar and shattered it - albeit with major bruises and cracked bones) Stamina: Above average Range: Normal melee range, Outerversal with Portal Creation (can open portals between layers of the Neverworld, including to the Chaos at the Centre of Infinity where Azathoth resides, albeit only with a conduit) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average. Skilled in combat, capable of defeating Mythos's soldiers. Weaknesses: He can only use his spatial manipulation and portal manipulation in "weak points" where the Everworld and the layers of the Neverworld are in close contact. Notable Powers and Abilities: Commandment '- his Commandment and its corresponding Sight allow him to see the "weak spots" in the barriers between the Everworld and the layers of the Neverworld, and tear open them on contact. Simply by waving his hand through the weak spot, he can open portals between the different layers of the Neverworld. Anything in the weak spot that is in the way of the opened portal is also sliced through, allowing this to be used to negate durability. Though he normally uses his hands, he can also use his whole body to cause this effect, allowing him to open portals simply by charging through weak spots and tearing them open as he moves. Portals opened are closed by Alaya a few seconds after Pro's body leaves the "weak spot" or he stops using his Commandment. Pro's ability is powerful enough to open portals directly to the Chaos at the Centre of Infinity, an outerversal location, though he was only able to direct it to that specific location by using the Dark Man's body as a conduit and cannot normally open portals to those places. '''Restoration -' Like all Hallows, Pro is capable of restoring himself from his soul as long as he maintains control over his "Divine Flame" (the Aether present within his soul), regenerating smaller cuts and bruises in seconds, and lost limbs and lethal wounds to his torso in minutes as well as undoing unnatural effects placed on the Hallow such as transmutation, curses and regeneration negation. It is also implied that he instantly regenerates his entire body upon his soul returning from the Dreamlands after his physical body is erased due to his soul leaving it. However, the restoration of a Hallow has a significant weakness - it relies on the Hallow maintaining control over their Divine Flame during the regeneration process. Significant shock or stress, such as that of taking extreme damage or feeling extreme pain can potentially disrupt a Hallow's control over the Aether within their soul, which causes them to be consumed by it, instantly causing them to "Zeroth". Pro's control over his Aether is at least enough to allow him to regenerate despite losing a hand and being stabbed through the chest multiple times, but it is unknown if he would Zeroth from the shock of anything greater, and so his regeneration is listed at only Low-Mid to be safe. '''Note: Pro's Type 8 Immortality is not combat applicable. While it prevents him from "ending" until he reaches Kadmon and Awakens, there is no time limit on this, and it simply means that he will reach it eventually, and if it takes a few centillion years to get there, during which he is imprisoned, dead, mind haxed, erased, etc, so be it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Black Pillar Characters